The problem with current technology is that current mobile devices have limited capabilities of capturing quality audio primarily because the quality of microphone and the microphones proximity to the subject.
Other systems are limited in several aspects specific to audio. Smart devices, such as smart phones have increasing capabilities with several application including camera and video camera function. The current design of a smart phone in one embodiment, the iPhone®, does not enable ‘remote’ audio capture as the audio microphone input is located on the phone, or the device.